digitaldreamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Core Rules
Core Rules Character Advancement: This site uses the Fixed Hit Points system, as explained on page 197 of the Dungeon Master's Guide. Characters above 1st level gain average hit points for their class's Hit Die, rounded down at every even level, and rounded up at every odd level. Character Advancement - Multiclassing: We do not employ XP penalties tied to multi-classing beyond your race's favored class. This both makes coding our character registry easier and does away with a penalty that accomplishes nothing but try to pigeonhole character concepts. The Rule of One and Twenty: A natural (unmodified) 1 is an automatic failure on any d20 roll, and a natural 20 is an automatic success on any d20 roll. (This is in contrast to the book rules, where this only applies to saving throws.) However, a natural 1 rolled on a saving throw does not run the risk of destroying any of your items; further, aside from other published consequences tied to these so-called 'critical failures' (ex.: Use Magic Device, using a scroll with below-minimum caster level), we do not employ consequences for a natural 1 beyond the normal results of failure. In the case of an opposed check, a natural 20 does beat any other roll regardless of modifier, and vice versa for a natural 1; if both participants roll a natural 1 or 20 simultaneously, compare modifiers as normal. SRD - Psionics: No psionic classes, race variants, or feats are allowed for play on this site. No psionic-specific class, race, or feat presented in any other supplement is allowed for play on this site. (An exception is made for the Psionic SRD feats that have nothing to do with psionics. This includes Cloak Dance, Deadly Precision, Greater Manyshot, Mind Over Body, Rapid Metabolism, Reckless Offense, Sidestep Charge, and Stand Still.) SRD - Epic Rules: We do not use Epic play on this site; characters are capped at Level 20. Characters reaching 20th level may choose one of the following three options: *You may keep your level 20 character. If you keep the character, you can and are encouraged to role play with it. It can participate in scenes, but is capped at 209,999 XP. *You may opt to retire the character, removing it from the setting. You can then make a new character up to and including 15th level, or may make an LA+1 character at up to 10th level (9 class levels + ECL 1). *You can retire the character, but leave it in the setting as an NPC. It cannot take part in adventure scenes unless explicitly requested by a full DM (such as for major storylines), but can RP freely. In this case, you also gain a fourth character slot and may create a new character of up to 5th level. SRD/Unearthed Arcana - Variant Rules: These materials are not supported for use on this site. Race - Half-Elf: Half-elves receive a bonus feat at first level. That feat must be chosen from the following list: Acrobatic, Agile, Alertness, Animal Affinity, Athletic, Deceitful, Diligent, Deft Hands, Investigator, Jack of All Trades (CAdv), Magical Aptitude, Negotiator, Nimble Fingers, Open-Minded (CAdv), Persuasive, Self-Sufficient, Skill Focus, or Stealthy. The half-elf must meet all prerequisites for the feat chosen. Half-elves have nearly the same general aptitude as their human kin, but their increased lifespans and elven ancestry encourage the pursuit of true mastery in a chosen field. Race - Half-Orc: Half-orcs do not receive a -2 penalty to Charisma. They also receive a +2 racial bonus to Intimidate checks. Half-orcs can combine the charisma of their human lineage and the natural savagery of their orc lineage with impressive vigor, and often do so brutally to make their way in a world where both sides of their ancestry revile them. Class - Sorcerer: Sorcerers are changed from the version presented in the Player's Handbook/SRD as follows: 'Quote:'Class Skills: Add Diplomacy (Cha), Gather Information (Cha), and Intimidate (Cha) to the list of sorcerer class skills. Heighten Spell: At 1st level, a sorcerer gains Heighten Spell as a bonus feat. Sorcerers are masters of metamagic, and this feat reflects their natural aptitude for it. Bonus Feats: At 5th, 10th, 15th, and 20th level, a sorcerer gains a bonus feat. At each such opportunity, she can choose either a Metamagic feat or a Heritage feat (Draconic, Complete Arcane p.73, Fey, or Fiendish, Complete Mage p.43). The sorcerer must still meet all prerequisites for these bonus feats. Class Features - Animal Companion, Familiar, Special Mount: Levels in any class that stack with your base class for the purposes of spellcasting also stack with your base class for the purpose of determining the abilities granted to any familiar or animal companion gained by that base class. For example, a character with 10 levels in Wizard and 10 levels in Eldritch Knight (increases caster level with 9 out of 10 levels) is treated as a 19th-level wizard to determine the abilities of her familiar. Skills - Knowledge (local): Knowledge (local) for a PC's home region is always considered an in-class skill for that PC, regardless of class. Skills - Social Skills, Influencing PC Attitudes: PCs may use social skills, such as Diplomacy or Intimidate, to influence the attitudes of other PCs. It is expected that players will utilize this mechanic with maturity, both in its use and in being the target of its use, as an occasional roleplaying aid for players who sometimes need some help conveying the awe-inspiring social graces of their characters. Skills - Craft: Crafting specialties are limited to those listed in SCORES. Feat - Leadership (DMG): This feat is not available for use on this site. Contact one of the site DMs if you are interested in taking levels in an approved Prestige Class that requires this feat. Feat - Subdual Substitution (Divine SRD): Spells affected by this feat are still subject to energy resistance as if the energy type had not been changed. Weapon Proficiencies: Clerics, druids, paladins, and rangers are automatically proficient with their deity's favored weapon if their normal class-based proficiencies would not otherwise grant them access. Weapons - DMG-Listed Varieties: The katana, kusari-gama, and other Asian-themed weapons listed are not used on this site. Magic Items - Staves, Wands, Scepters: These items can be recharged by a caster with the appropriate Item Creation feat, caster level, and spells. (That is, in order to recharge an item, you must be capable of making that item in the first place.) A minimum of 10 charges must be added, at a cost in time, gold, and XP proportional to the total cost of the wand. This cannot be done during initial creation; all freshly-made items are fully charged. NPCs do not provide this service. Partially-charged staves, wands, or scepters may be purchased from NPCs, with a minimum of 20 charges and available in 10-charge increments. Magic Items - Elixirs: Elixirs and other liquid consumables described as Wondrous Items can also be made with Brew Potion. Prestige Classes - All: The earliest a character can qualify for any prestige class is 6th level. If printed prerequisites would allow a character to gain entry prior to 6th level and have not been otherwise altered by errata or site changes, add "Character level 6th or higher" as a special requirement. Prestige Class - Shadowdancer: At 3rd level, the shadowdancer's Summon Shadow ability does not summon an undead shadow. Instead, it summons a Shadow Beast, as described below. 'Quote:'Rather than a standard undead shadow, a soul-draining creature of pure darkness regardless of its supposed alignment, Shadowdancers call forth a beast from the Plane of Shadow--a creature evolved by its alien environs to be a creature of pure stealth. It may take any of a number of forms, depending on the predilections of its summoner, but each of these forms shares the same basic attributes. Shadow Beast Size/Type: Medium Outsider (Extraplanar) Hit Dice: 3d8+6 (19 hp) Initiative: +4 Speed: 60 ft. (12 squares), climb 30 ft. Armor Class: 15 (+4 Dex, +1 natural), touch 14, flat-footed 11 Base Atk/Grapple: +3/+6 Attack: Bite +7 melee (1d6+3) Full Attack: Bite +7 melee (1d6+3) and 2 claws +2 melee (1d4+1) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Improved grab, pounce, rake 1d4+1 Special Qualities: Cold resistance 8, creature of shadow, damage reduction 5/magic, darkvision 60 ft., low-light vision, scent, shadow blend Saves: Fort +5, Ref +7, Will +4 Abilities: Str 16, Dex 19, Con 15, Int 2, Wis 12, Cha 6 Skills: Balance +12, Climb +11, Hide +14*, Jump +23, Listen +9, Move Silently +20, Spot +9 Feats: Alertness, Weapon Finesse Alignment: As master's Creature of Shadow As its master grows more powerful, a shadow beats becomes infused more strongly with the essence of its home plane. Every additional Hit Die added to a shadow beast increases its cold resistance by 1. Each time the shadow beast receives additional Hit Dice (at every third level its master takes in the shadowdancer prestige class), it gains one special ability chosen from the following list: *+2 bonus to all saving throws. May be taken more than once, and its effects stack. *Evasion (Ex) As the rogue class feature. May be taken a second time to gain improved evasion. *Fast healing 2. May be taken more than once, and its effects stack. *Mirror Image (Sp) 2/day, caster level 5th. May be taken more than once, each time gaining two additional daily uses. *Plane Shift (Sp) 1/day, to or from the Plane of Shadow only, caster level 15th. May be taken more than once, each time gaining an additional daily use. *Shrouded Form (Ex) The shadowy nature of the beast makes its form indistinct and amorphous, granting it an extra 5 feet of reach on its attacks. May be taken more than once, and its effects stack. Improved Grab (Ex) To use this ability, a shadow beast must hit with its bite attack. It can then attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. If it wins the grapple check, it establishes a hold and can rake. Pounce (Ex) If a shadow beast charges a foe, it can make a full attack, including two rake attacks. Rake (Ex) Attack bonus +7 melee, damage 1d4+1. Shadow Blend (Su) In any conditions other than full daylight, a shadow creature can disappear into the shadows, giving it total concealment. Artificial illumination, even a light or continual flame spell, does not negate this ability, but a daylight spell will. Spell - Identify: The listed material component is now a focus. Spells - Alter Self, Polymorph, Shapechange: When casting one of these spells, or any similar spell that allows you to change into the form of another creature, you may only choose forms from the Monster Manual I or FR-specific, player-accessible races. (For example, you may change into a krinth, even though that is not in the MM1, as it is both FR-specific and player-accessible.) Further, players are expected to have the adjustments from their alternate forms prepared ahead of time (in order to minimize delays in-play); failure to do so may result in loss of the spell and the action used to cast it at DM discretion. Finally, when making scrolls or other charged items based on these spells, you must pre-select one form to be allowed by that item--for example, you could elect to make a scroll of polymorph (umber hulk)--and that magic item requires a caster level at least equal to the Hit Dice of the chosen form. (As per WotC errata, polymorph and shapechange changes in Constitution affects both hit points and Fortitude saves.) Spell - Fabricate: This spell uses the standard Craft sub-skills. Items that improve your Craft skill modifier apply to Craft checks made when using this spell, so long as the items are at-hand during casting. Errata Update Log - Updated on 10/30/2012. Integrated existing house rules changing the half-orc, half-elf, and sorcerer. - Updated on 11/02/2012. Did away with XP penalties for multiclassing! -Updated on 4/2/2014. Added special mount to Class Features as per animal companion and familiar.